Puppy Quest of Love
by InuyashaLover561
Summary: The sequel from Puppy Love. Kagome's trapped in a cell with the baby half-demon, Sakura. Inuyasha and the gang are on their way to the rescue. Will they make it time?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I'm finally getting a sequel started! I'm not supposed to yet, but what my parents don't know won't hurt them. So, I'm going to need your guys help on this one because I'm not going to have any time thinking of good ideas. Help me out alright? **

**Chapter 1**

I wake up and can't see anything but darkness. "Where am I?" I start when I hear my echo being said back at me. It felt humid and hard as rock in here. I try to move my arm to see if I can feel around to figure out where I am, when I notice I was chained to a stone wall. "What's going on?" Then it hit me, what happened in my room.

_(Flashback)_

_I wake up to Sakura shaking my shoulder. I stretch before opening my eyes, "Good morning Sakura." I look at the time to see it was already eleven._

_"Someone wants to talk to you."_

_"Who?" She points to a man in the doorway. My whole body tenses and starts to tremble. I scream and pull Sakura behind me. "Naraku, what are you doing here?"_

_"Just taking back what's mine."_

_"I have nothing of yours."_

_"Oh, but you're mistaken. You are what's mine. Kikyo called, she told me about that dog Inuyasha and we made a little arrangement. She wants the half-breed and said that she'd make sure you were all mine. After that little lap dance I realized that you were still useful to me. So, I'm alright with that little deal. You're coming with me."_

_"I'll do no such thing! Now go away, you're not wanted here!" I pull my night shirt down nervously._

_"Kagome, don't you realize? You don't have a choice." The next thing I know, Inuyasha charges into my room and growls._

_"Who the hell are you?" Naraku chuckles and then I see nothing but darkness._

_Before I lose consciousness I hear Naraku say something, "Don't you remember me? My name's Naraku, I'll be taking your precious friends now."_

_(End Flashback)_

That's right! Where's Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura do you hear me? Where are you?"

"K-Kagome? I-I'm s-scared."

"It's going to be alright. I'm right here."

"I know, I-I can see you."

"You can?" Yeah, of course she can. She's half demon, her eyes are going to be a lot better than mine. "I can't see a thing since I'm human. Can you make it over to me?" I hear shuffling, it sounds like she's crawling over to me.

"Why did he do this?"

"It's a very long and scary story. He's just a very bad man and you need to stay away from him no matter what alright?"

"Uh-huh" I feel her hugging my leg. Then I hear someone chuckling.

"Well, isn't that cute."

"What do you want with us Naraku?"

"My dearest Kagome, I've already told you. I want you to be mine, and you will be mine."

"Just leave Sakura alone, she's got nothing to do with this."

"Actually, she does. She knows where I'm hiding you, she knows too much and for that she must die."

"She's still just a baby!"

"So?"

"Look, I'll stay with you and she can stay here so your hiding place isn't given away. But, spare her life."

"Fine, your meal will be here shortly. And I'll unbind you now; don't betray my trust Kagome or not only you will pay but the dear baby you seem to care so much about will get punishment as well."

He walks over and puts a key in each handcuff that was holding me up against the wall and I, unwillingly, fall into Naraku's chest. He grabs my wrists and pulls them over my head as he starts kissing my neck. I go to hit him to get him to stop and he chuckles a disgusting laugh. "Now, now, my dearest. You don't want Sakura hurt now do you? Behave yourself then." I close my eyes in disgust as I feel a single tear fall down my cheek. _What's going to happen to us here?_

(Inuyasha POV)

Damn…damn…damn…how could I let this happen? I call Miroku and tell him what happened. He calls Sango to let her know. We're going to find her. I run into the shed and grab the Tetsusaiga, the sword that my father gave me, and a picture I drew of Kagome. Maybe we can ask people if they've seen her or something with this. Come on old man, you gave me this piece of junk, but I need power to save Kagome. I put the sword on leap outside and sprint to Sango's house, we're meeting there.

When I get there, I see them already in the car ready to go. I get in quickly and we try to figure out what to do next.

"How are we going to find her?"

"I remember the horrible scent. I can track him."

"What did he look like?"

"He had long black hair that went down to his waist and dark red eyes. I smelled some kind of poison in the air right when Kagome and Sakura passed out."

"We'll have to report this to the police. The more help, the better it will be." Sango puts the car in reverse to pull out of the drive way and drives toward the police station.

(Kagome POV)

I sit curled up against the cold stone wall and cry silently with what just happened to me. I can't believe he just did that to me. Sakura was asleep in my lap as I stroke her hair and rub her ears to comfort her. I hear someone walking towards the cell we were in. I can see a little bit now thanks to my eyes adjusting to the dark. A woman slides a plate and a bowl through the bars. I'm guessing this is my meal.

"Is this for both of us?"

"It's for you, he ordered me not to give the brat anything since she shouldn't be here anyway." She walks away and I put Sakura on the ground so I can go to get our meal. _That bastard thinks I'm honestly going to let her starve while I eat away?_ I walk over to grab the food and bring it over.

I shake Sakura awake gently. "Wake up sweetie, it's time to eat." Sakura sits up and rubs her eyes. I get the spoon and bring it full with soup to her lips. "Here, you need to eat something okay?"

She eats obediently until she was full. "I done now, thank you." I look to see what was left for me to eat. There was some soup left, maybe a third of the bowl, half a piece of chicken and a handful of rice. Well, so be it. I'm going to make sure Sakura is well fed. She's going to need it a lot more than I do, she's got plenty of growing to do still. Besides, I've still got some. I eat it in silence.

"When we going home?"

"I don't know…I hope soon…"

**Well there you go, what do you think so far? Like I said earlier, I'm going to need a lot of help on this one. Tell me any ideas you can think of. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try my best to write chapters when ever I can, since there's no telling when I'll have another chance. So here's the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

I hum a lullaby for Sakura; I don't want her worrying about the situation we're in right now. Then, I feel it. Naraku wasn't smart enough to check me. I still had my phone with me. I look and listen to see if there is anyone around to catch me. I don't think there's anyone, so I reach into my shoe and get my cell phone out. If I talk into the phone, someone might hear me and figure out I'm not talking to Sakura, so I text him.

'Inuyasha, in dark stone cell. Not sure where though.-Kagome' I send the message and pray that it will send. I move to the slit of a window as a stronger hope of getting signal. _Yes! Oh my god, it sent! There's hope!_

A few seconds later I got a message back. 'Kagome! Are you alright? What's going on?-Inuyasha' Right after that I got a text from Sango. 'Keep your phone on at all times and keep it with you, tracing the signal so we can find you.-Sango'

'Sakura's with me. We're fine for now. But not for long. Please hurry.' Then I send one to Sango. 'Thanks. Please hurry Sango, he raped me…my clothes are destroyed and I might be pregnant now for all we know. I don't want to go through that again. Don't text back, he's coming.'

I put it back in my shoe right when he gets close enough to be in eye sight. "Hello my lovely Kagome." He slams me into the wall; I let out a cry of pain as he crushes him fowl mouth against mine. Sakura bites the back of his knee.

"Off Kagome now! Meany head no nice!" He swirls around with a growl and smacks her hard enough to send her flying into the wall.

"Naraku! Keep your hands off of her!" Sakura starts to wail as blood drips from her head. "You monster!"

He punches me in the gut, "I'm not done with you wench, now stay still." _I have to bare this a little longer, just hold on Sakura._

(Inuyasha POV)

"He did what!" Inuyasha read what Kagome sent to Sango. "That fucking bastard raped her! I'm going to kill him!"

Miroku tries to calm him down, with very little confidence because he was furious as well. Sango speeds a little faster. "Come on Yasha, screaming isn't going to make matters any better. Save that anger for when we actually confront him alright?"

"Miroku's right Inuyasha. We need to be calm and patient with the police so they'll work with us." We pull into the station and I was out of the car and running before she even stopped the car.

I ran into the station demanding help. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. When Sango and Miroku ran after me, they got back into action and three cops ran in our direction. Sango explained the situation to them while I paced back and forth waiting for them to hurry up and do their job.

"We'll get right on that miss. Does she have a phone or anything?"

"Yes she does, is it possible to trace it?"

"We need a phone call from her phone to be able to do it faster. But if that's not possible, then we'll just have to do a ground search."

"I hope I'm not going to cause her any problems…" Sango pulls out her phone and calls Kagome.

"Hey it's me…yes I know…then don't talk just listen. We need to have the phone line going for them to track you, so what you can do is hide the phone and leave it on. We'll find you Kagome." I put the phone in my pocket, but leave it on. The cop makes a couple phone calls before coming back over to us.

"They've got her and we're going to make a move now." He half walks, half runs out the door to get into his cop car and we do the same in Sango's car. _Hold on Kagome, just hold on till I get there. I'm coming for you._

(Kagome POV)

I had my phone back in my shoe, but I listened to Sango and kept it on. _We're getting out of here Sakura, I promise I'll get you out of this rotten place._

"Kags? I'm bored."

"I'm sorry Kura; there's not too much to do here."

"Will you sing me something?"

"Uh…sure…what song?"

"I don't know, any song."

"Okay then…how about 'Walking On Sunshine'? You've always liked that song."

"Uh-huh, okay!"

"I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
and I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around

"I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good"

I watch as Sakura dances around the tiny dark room. I giggle and continue singing for her sake.

"I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
I don't want spend my whole life just waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

"I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good

"I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real  
I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real

"I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good"

"Yay, that was fun! Again, again!" I sing it again so she can keep dancing. A plate passes through the bars again. We've been here for so long now, this has become a routine. I play with Sakura as best I can, a plate appears, I give the food to Sakura till she's full, and eat the leftovers. Then, the torture happens; Naraku comes to have his fun. He made me have sex that first time, but not again after that. I didn't know why, and wasn't eager to find out.

Today was different though. When I gave the plate to Sakura, Naraku was already in here. "Kagome, I just realized I haven't been giving you everything I know you desire. We'll make love again tonight don't worry. I wince, _does he read minds or something?_

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary. I mean, who's in a rush to do these things?"

"Ah, you're mistaken. No one can ever get enough it seems. Besides the first time I used a condom. This time I won't, I'm going to make you pregnant so Inuyasha won't love you anymore."

"What are you talking about? He doesn't love me."

"He does, if either of you realize your feeling for each other, I don't really care. It doesn't matter any way. You're mine now anyway, so it doesn't matter. But I want to make my mark. I'll do it slowly though, so we can savor the moment."

_Oh, please don't do that. That would be torture._ He chuckles, "Yes, nice and slow. Doesn't that sound like such fun? Now, my dearest; let's begin." I try to take a step back, to find the wall already at my back. _Inuyasha…please…hurry…_

**There you go, hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone I'm back with another chapter. I have to send my thanks to ****Inu-Kitsu ****for the great help in the review. **

**Chapter 3**

"Please…Naraku…don't do this…"

"Why not my dearest? Don't you want to have fun?" He pushes against me so I'm stuck between him and the stone wall. _What was taking Inuyasha so long? Is it that hard to find us?_

"Get away from Kagome!" I glance over to see Sakura standing like Inuyasha always does when he's ready for a fight.

"Pipe down pipsqueak." He reaches his nose down to my neck and Sakura starts to glow and a metal fan appears in her hand.

"I said get away from sissy!" She screams. _Did she just call me sissy?_

Naraku lets go of me to face the child. "You're like what? Three years old? And you're standing up to me? Brave baby but so stupid." He slams her across the room into the wall. She lets out a cry of pain, but gets up almost immediately.

I run in-between them. "Stop this! She's only a child, leave her alone!"

Naraku chuckles before going into a crouching position. Sakura jumps onto my left shoulder and swings her fan around in a circle in front of me. He's blown back and I feel a barrier being put around the both of us.

"Sakura, how are you doing this?" I look at her eyes to see they had a slight pink color. _What the…? What's going on with her eyes?_

Naraku gets up, "Alright, now you've done it kid." He sends out a tentacle at the barrier over and over again which was weakening Sakura fast. She was still a toddler, demon or not, and isn't meant to battle yet.

When I notice the barrier is about to break, I put Sakura on the floor behind me. I do it in the nick of time and as the barrier breaks I feel a sharp pain in my back as it goes almost completely through my body. He pulls it out and I fall to the ground in a pool of blood. How could I lose that much already? _Inuyasha…hurry…I don't know if we'll make it if you don't get here soon…_

Sakura drags me into the back corner and she stands in front of me in a fighting stance.

(Inuyasha POV)

We get out of the police station without much hope. They don't have anyone who can help at the moment. Everyone was gone already, Naraku planned this very well. The second I walk outside I freeze and I feel my blood run cold. _I can smell her…I smell Kagome's blood…_

I sprint in the direction it's coming from. "Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

"Hurry up guys! I can smell Kagome, we can find her on our own!"

Sango who was luckily carrying Kirara with her, had her transform so she could ride on her back as Miroku ran to catch up with Inuyasha. It's easier to go this way than by car so we can follow Inuyasha's nose better.

Miroku calls out, "Why are you able to smell her now and not before?"

"Her blood…a lot of it…At least they're close by. We're really close now, in that building over there!" I hear Miroku and Sango gasp as Kirara and I growl at that piece of information.

(Kagome POV)

"Ahhh!" Sakura's screams were piercing through the stone room and I couldn't move to help her. I just had to lay there watching as he hurt Sakura over and over again.

"You know what kid? I know how to stop this rebellious behavior. I have a little visitor for you Sakura." He pulls Izayoi, their mother bloody and bruised from behind the wall. _Oh my god…no…she can't be…_

"M-mommy!" He throws her on the ground near me. Sakura lets out a blood thirsty cry and I see her eyes go blood red and purple lines show up on her cheeks as her fangs and claws grow sharper. They begin fighting again and I crawl over to the mother to feel for a pulse.

_She's gone…I can't believe he did this to her…and showed her corpse to Sakura…how could he? A monster is what he is!_

"Sakura…Sakura please…stop fighting…come here…" She had blood dripping off of her tiny body in so many places.

Naraku gives a small evil smile and begins chuckling. "Now, let's end this. I'm getting bored. Sakura waves her fan in the air and three yellow flamed claw marks appear in the air. "What? How is this possible? She's so young with such power!" I see a purple-black cloud appear and I crawl over to Sakura. I grab her and pull her under me so whatever force he could do would hit me first. I hug her tightly and we both close our eyes preparing the pain to come. The cloud explodes and covers the whole room. Then, nothing but darkness.

(Inuyasha POV)

I sniff at the air around the building, it seemed to be coming from below ground. "Sango, how do we get inside? They're underground."

Miroku points, "Inuyasha, look. There's a tiny window over there!"

I run over to it and look inside. It was them alright; I smash the window and throw myself inside. I just stand there staring as Sango and Miroku follow me inside. I couldn't believe my eyes. Blood was everywhere my mother, that I hardly got to see again, was laying face down sprawled out on the floor. I run over to her first to feel for a pulse, finding none made a shiver go down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck go up.

"Inuyasha!" I look over to see why Sango was screaming. I see Kagome curled over Sakura, both cut up and bruised all over; they were in a pool of their own blood and covered in it. I can see them both breathing, but they were shallow short breathes. I run over and pick both of them up.

"I'm going to run them to the nearest hospital. You guys just get my mother out of here; I don't want her remains in a horrid place like this." I jump out the window and sprint as fast as I could to the hospital that's about a mile away. I never even knew there was a place like this here. It looks as if it was used as a jail once, but it was completely abandoned. I'm going to hunt that bastard down and kill him myself for what he's done. _How dare he…how…dare…he!_

**Well there you go! What do you think? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been getting great reviews lately so I can tell you guys like this story. That makes me really happy, I'd like to get even more reviews though. Great ideas come out of the reviews for me. This story is based off of bits and pieces friends have requested. I mostly add all the details and my own personal twist to it. Well, enough of my rambling, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I kept on running until I reached the Emergency room. They took Kagome away and wouldn't let me go with her. The doctors and demon slayers had some questions for me.

"So how did she get hurt?" One with a ridiculous mustache asked as he sat down next to me.

"This demon that called himself Naraku kidnapped her and I followed the scent of her blood. This is how I found her." I said.

"So you have no idea what happened to her, what was the true cause of her injuries? Just the fact that some demon you just met when he was attacking her told you his name and hurt her this badly." The other one with an extremely shiny head asked me.

"Yes." I said trying to hold back tears no one would tell me how she was and I was worried. I wouldn't cry no matter what. I won't be caught dead crying.

"Listen kid let me tell you this if you tell us you did it the judge will go a lot easier on you." The one with the mustache said.

"You think I would do that to my friends!" I yelled.

He jumped back surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Leave him alone." I looked up and saw Sango and Miroku.

I forgot that Sango is a famous Demon Slayer and would have made things easier with the old bastards here since they trusted each other more than they would a demon…or half-demon in this case.

"The girl that got hurt was my friend and I would promise on my life that Inuyasha didn't hurt her. So leave him alone." Sango said.

"Sango, we have to question him, you know that." Shiny head said.

"Well, you can go question someone else since I was with him and at the scene of the crime. He is not involved in this. Find out what you need to on this Naraku and focus on finding him. If he can do this to a young girl and a baby, what else do you think he's capable of doing?" The Demon Slayers leave the hospital and the doctors go back to their jobs, while Miroku pulls me into a chair in the waiting room.

Just then Kagome's mom and Souta walked into the waiting room. Souta ran up to me.

"Inuyasha what happened to Kagome? Is she going to be okay?" He asked. I called them right after I got her here. They deserved to know where their daughter/sister was.

A lump formed in my throat. How could I tell him Kagome got hurt because I wasn't watching her close enough? Kagome's mom ran to the front desk and talked to one of the nurses.

"She's going to be ok; she lost a lot of blood and a few broken bones, I'm going to donate now to help since I have the same type of blood type as her. Do any of you have B positive blood type? You'll be able to donate as well. Sakura lost a lot of blood and is pretty scratched up, but being half-demon saved her from broken bones thankfully." She said when she was done talking to the nurses.

Everyone sighed in relief but me; I wouldn't be ok until I got to see them.

"They are still in intensive care right now so we can't see them yet, but after they're in the normal rooms we'll be able to see them."

Sango says, "I have B positive, I'll go with you to donate."

Miroku joins in since he had blood type O. So, he was the ultimate giver and could help them. So I stayed behind with Souta. I also had blood type O, but I have demon blood in my body which would have serious side effects to Kagome. Then it hit me, I can still help Sakura since she's half demon! "Hey Souta? I need to help my sister with donating blood. Do you wanna come with me so you're not alone?" He nods with tears still in his eyes and my stomach feels like someone punched me in the gut to see that this was my fault. I hate seeing people cry. "Alright then, man up and come with me." I see him at the corner of my eye trying to dry up the tears and follow him.

(Hours later)

We walked into their room; they put Kagome and Sakura in the same room so that they wouldn't be alone. Sakura still being as young as she is, and having no one left, this can be pretty hard on her. Plus, it makes it easier for us since we're here to visit them both.

They both looked so small in their night gowns lying in bed. Looking at them now, they look so frail from all the blood they lost. They just gave them enough to survive in the other room, now they're giving them the blood to replace the rest of the blood they lost for a faster recovery.

Sakura was fast asleep, no doubt from the fight she put up. Half-demons fight stronger than any human or regular demon for the ones they love. To us, they are all we have and if we lose them, then what's the point in living? If we can't even protect what belongs to us, we don't deserve it.

Kagome's eyes flicked open and she looked right at me.

"Inuyasha." Her voice strained to say.

"I'm here." I said rushing over to her bed.

"It hurts." She said softly and I held back more tears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I said.

"Mom." Kagome said.

"I'm here darling, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was on her left side while her mother was on her right with Souta next to her. I had Miroku next to me and Sango next to him.

She falls asleep again and the nurses rush in to give her something for the pain. I glance over to my left to see Sakura still sleeping. I'm not even worthy to be half-demon…I didn't protect them from this. I'm never leaving their side again after this.

**(Kikyo prov)**

**"So you're telling me she's not dead" I said to Naraku.**

**"Kikyo you can't rush these thing. I sent Kageromaru and Juromaru to see how strong she was. I would finished her off if that brat didn't get in the way." He replied.**

**"Remember what I said Naraku kill Kagome, but spare Inuyasha." I said.**

"**You want Inuyasha or not?"**

"**Duh, what do you think I'm doing this for?"**

"**Well, let them get close. I've been watching her; she hates being closed in. She'll rebel and get out without Inuyasha. Kageromaru and Juromaru will kill her then and he'll be in such a state because he couldn't save her. You come in and comfort him. He'll be putty in your hands at that point."**

**Kikyo smiles evilly, "I like the sound of that. Fine, do what you have to do."**

"**Now, don't forget. I'm not doing this for free bitch."**

**Kikyo rolls her eyes and unbuttons her blouse as Naraku pulls her in close to kiss her roughly. **

**This chapter is more of a filler to let you know what's going on and what happened to Kagome and Sakura. What do you think should happen now? Help me out, I've got a lot of homework to do and won't have time to think of any ideas for at least a week by the look of this load. Please help me and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I got a certain review saying my last chapter was very similar to someone else's fan fiction. I'm sorry about that, but it did come from me entirely. If you'd like, tell me which one it is similar to so I can change it a bit so it doesn't. I do hope that it doesn't happen again.**

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh! When can we get out of here?" We've been sitting in a hospital bed for a week now. I'm not the only one who's bored either, Sakura is still here too. We've got all the stitches done, we've replaced all the blood that we lost and I have casts on. Why can't I be home so I can at least do something?

"Sissy, I'm bored…"

"I know Sakura…we'll get out of here soon. I'm going to ask Inuyasha if he can bring us home okay?" Right when I say this, he walks through the door behind one of the doctors.

"Well, you might not even have to ask Ms. Higurashi. You both are being dismissed tonight. I'm sorry to say you have to stay for today though for one last check up to see your progress so far in case we missed anything."

"You hear that Sakura? We'll be home tonight!"

"Yay!" The doctor does his job while Inuyasha sits in the stool in between our beds.

"What do you guys do when I'm not here for entertainment anyway?"

"I wrote a new song actually. Sakura has been listening to me and is actually singing along now. I don't have the instrumental down yet though since I haven't been able to play."

"Well, let me hear it then."

"Don't have to be so demanding humph!"

I see him roll his eyes, "Keh, fine then. Can I hear your new song?"

"It's called Every Heart"

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

"Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

"I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

"Round and Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

"Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

"All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

"Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love"

At this point Sakura realizes the song that's being sung and joins in. It was really cute; since she's only three years old, she's not the best singer yet, but she's still very good for her age. I'm still not sure if Inuyasha really likes my singing or not. He's staring at me and I can see a little bit of surprise in his eyes, but he never said if he liked it or not and he hasn't heard me that many times yet either. I continue anyway since I was almost done with the song as it was.

"Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

"There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

"Round and Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

"Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"

"So, what do you think?" I bite my lower lip in apprehension; _why do I care so much if he likes it anyway? His opinion shouldn't matter so much…and yet…for some reason to me…it does._

He stares at me in silence for a few seconds before shaking his head and says, "That's an amazing song, good job" I feel my heart drop; he didn't say I sang it well though. _Did I do badly? Does he not think I'm a good singer?_

"Is that all you have to say? I thought you'd have at least something else to add." I look down at my hands in my lap.

"Big brother! Big brother! How'd I do?"

I hear him chuckling as he leans over to her, "You did great!" I look over to see them nuzzling each other's noses.

"Whatever, guess I'm not a good singer too then. So do you think you can get us out of here early?"

"Who said you were a bad singer?"

"Hmm? Oh…uh…no one did."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said."

"Well, it ain't true. You're an amazing singer!" We both blush at his outburst. I just think to myself, _did he really mean that?_ "So…uh…yeah…uh…no you need to stay here…you heard the old man. He needs to make sure there isn't anything else wrong with you two."

I pout at this. "But it's so boring!" Normally I would cross my arms too, but my right arm is in a cast along with a few ribs and that would be very painful. I also have a broken right leg. Meaning, I'd be in a wheel chair for a while.

"Well, you have a new song for it, that's something."

The doctor comes in again and says, "Actually, it appears they've already done the tests. You may leave whenever you wish." I look down at the wheel chair in front of him and frown. I wasn't going to enjoy that.

Inuyasha stands up and picks me up bridle style and places me in the chair. "How long am I going to have to use this sir?"

"You'll have to keep the casts on for a couple of months at least. Then, you'll have to come back so we can check on your progress. You might be able to get out of them right then and there along with being able to walk again. But, I must warn you. Since it was all of your right side that was injured, that side is going to be very weak at first and you'll still need to use some assistance around the house."

"I can deal with that much." Inuyasha places Sakura on my lap and rolls me out of the room.

When we get into the waiting room, mom and Souta were with Sango and Miroku smiling at me. Something felt off though; I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was a bad feeling here. Kind of like an evil aura. "Inuyasha? Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of here, the better." So it wasn't just me. We're being watched and not by welcoming eyes.

"Kagome! You're finally getting out of this place! How does it feel?"

"Sango, I am so happy I think I might cry. Thanks for the magazines and children's books. I don't know what we would have done without you…thank you all for keeping us company while you could. It kept both of us sane. They all smile reassuringly; they knew how bad it would have been if they didn't. It would have felt like months in that very white room, because of the time moving by so slowly.

Then I feel it again, that feeling; it was following us. I look around to see nothing out of the ordinary, so I decide to ignore it and think about getting home.

**So how was that? Still waiting for some ideas guys! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Kikyo POV)**

"**So Kageromaru? What did you find out?"**

"**This Inuyasha is nothing but a half-demon born of the human woman you killed and the great dog demon of the west. There is rumor that when his life is in danger and he does not have the sword in his possession, his demon side takes over and he knows nothing but anger and how to kill. He will not recognize who is friend or foe."**

**I look up, "So, we can use that and not even get our hands dirty. That's useful information." **

**Naraku gives me a look to silence me, "Go on."**

"**He has deep feelings for the baby half breed and the mortal girl. Along with a good friendship with a demon slayer and monk. Should be easy enough to kill. What would you like me to do?"**

**Naraku smiles evilly, "Find a way to get Inuyasha's demon side to take over around the others."**

(Inuyasha POV)

"But, Inuyasha! I'm booored!"

"What do you want me to do Kagome? You're in a wheel chair! There's not much I can do without hurting you!"

"I'm getting out of it this afternoon, I'm completely healed; what are you talking about?" The months have passed without any sign of Naraku; with his scent completely gone, there's no way I can track him. I growl at the thought of him still being out there.

"Well, until then you're staying put and that's that!" She pouts and I look away to make sure I don't give in. "Keh, as if something so stupid would work on me." Sakura runs over and jumps onto my shoulder.

"What are we doing for my birthday Yasha?"

"Birthday?"

"Yeah I turn four next week! I'm gonna be a big girl soon!"

"Oh, is that so? Well then, what would you like to do?"

"I want to go to chucky cheese with Shippo!"

"Maybe, we'll have to see about that." She jumps down when she sees Shippo coming up to the door. I look back down at Kagome to see her still pouting. This has been the slowest months for her; she hasn't been able to do a single thing without something being in danger of being hurt worse. "Alright how about we go now, see if we can get them off early. Then we can do whatever you want. Sound fair?"

She perks up right away and nods her head, "Yeah, oh thank you so much Inuyasha!"

I roll her out to the red pickup truck she got from her friend. Kagome's mom was home, so she'd be able to watch the kids for a bit. "Hey, Ms. Higurashi! I'm going to drive her up to the hospital now, alright? Can you watch the kids for a bit?"

"Sure Inuyasha! Take good care of Kagome!" I pick her up and place her in the passenger side and close the door behind her. I fold the wheel chair and place it in the back before getting in the driver side and pull out of the drive way.

"So, what do you want to do after you get these things off?"

"I want to go up that tree again; the view was amazing the last time. You also said you'd teach me how to fight, that would be a great way to gain my strength back too."

"Sure, I don't see why not." It wouldn't hurt to know she can defend herself a little in case I'm not around to protect her. It's going to be an interesting Sunday, that's for sure.

We get to the hospital and hours later, Kagome is cast free. I see her come out a little wobbly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I forgot how to walk…"

The doctor behind her chuckles before saying, "Don't worry, you didn't forget how to walk. Your right side is a little lame right now. It hasn't been used in so long that it's just getting used to the feeling again. You're going to want to go to rehabilitation classes to gain control over your right side again. You don't have to have classes, but it can always help. If you don't, then you'll learn again in no time anyway. Other than that, you're free to go. We'll call you tonight to find out a good schedule for you to take the classes, if you want them. Have a good day." I put an arm around her waist to help her gain her balance as she tries to walk.

"Do you want me to carry you to the car?"

"No, I need to practice walking anyway. Besides, I can't have you carrying me around school too you know. Better learn now rather than later."

By the time we got to the car she was out of breath. "Alright, here is my condition. I'll teach her how to fight, after you can stand up and walk like normal again."

"Fine, that sounds fair. But, can we still go up the tree?"

"Keh, I said I would didn't I?"

"Yay! Are you going to paint another picture soon?" I've gotten a lot of painting and drawing done lately. I finished that one of Kagome and she loved it. It was a background of the stars in the midnight blue sky and her face was the centerpiece and looked as if she was glowing. Her eyes had tiny stars in the corners of them. She hung it up right on the wall above her bed. I've done things like trees, Sakura and Shippo playing, and many other things that came into my mind at the moment. What Kagome doesn't know, is that I have a book separate than my usual one. Every time we do something I'll devote one page to draw either a scene I want to remember and a bunch of tinier pictures on the page to remember it.

I love how Kagome, Sakura, and I are starting to act like a family. I've never had this before. I see the part of the forest where I entered the last time to take her to the tree, so I park close to the edge of it. Getting out of the truck I see her smile grow to a great big one. I open her door for her and turn around for her to get onto my back.

She does and I shut her door and start to sprint towards our destination.

"Waaaahhh!"

"Inuyasha? Do you hear that?"

"Yeah I do…I think it's a baby."

"Out here in the woods? We have to find that baby; it shouldn't be out in a place like this."

He slows down and sniffs at the air. My face turns into disgust, "Ugh, that's one smelly baby. It's close by too." I wrinkle my nose and stick out my tongue at the smell, making her giggle. She gets off of me and follows the sound of the baby's crying. "Kagome?…Wench…wait up…where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not a wench so don't call me that. And I'm going to find that baby!" She trips over a branch as she turns another direction I run over and grab her waist to hold her up. She turns her head, but not fast enough for me not to see the blush that ran across her face. I groan as I grab her hand to lead her in the direction so she doesn't fall and hurt herself. I blush as well realizing what I just did, but don't let go.

"Oh…Inuyasha…" We found the baby alright. There were two of them actually. Two half-demon babies of maybe one month old ages. "Come on, help me bring them home. We need to get them taken care of!" She holds the twins and I carry her bridle style as I run back to the truck.

**There's a new twist in events for you. I didn't get too many reviews last chapter so I still don't know what I should make happen with Naraku and Kikyo. Can't anyone give me a small plot to what they could be doing? Ideas are wanted, having writters block in that area. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another great idea from a review I've got! But, each time I only get one idea. You know guys, the more ideas I get, the better the story will be because I can mix them together and make an awesome chapter. Keep them coming! I really appreciate it. You all are what is keeping the story going.**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay, please explain to me how this happened?"

"We found them inside a bush Mama, who would leave them like that? It's so dangerous out there! I was happy about getting my casts off and asked Inuyasha to take me to see the view up the tree he showed me a long time ago. But, as we reached the tree we heard a baby crying and went to see what was going on. That's when we found them." We were in her car on the way to the doctor's office to have the babies get checked out. I wanted to make sure they were healthy.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You get into danger and end up making a family with Sakura. Then, you finally get back from the hospital without casts and you come home with two babies…Do you two want to have kids that badly?"

I look at Inuyasha to see him looking at me blushing, I feel my face start to flush so I look away before he could see it.

My mom giggles, "Oh I don't mind don't worry, I've got grandchildren already! Oh, I'm so excited! You should have some of your own so I can have more grandbabies to spoil." I feel my face getting even redder as I look out the window. We were just pulling into the parking lot to the doctor's office. "So what are their names going to be?"

"I never really thought about it…" We look at the babies in our arms. Inuyasha was holding the one with white hair with silver streaks. He had white fluffy ears popping out of his head with silver tips. He was the quiet one of the two and was always staring and observing. His eyes looked a bit cold, but if you paid attention to him, you could see the warmth that his eyes held. "Well I think the one Inuyasha is holding should be called Shiro. What do you think Inuyasha?"

Meanwhile Inuyasha was looking at the baby I held. He, unlike his brother, has black hair with silver streaks. His ears were like his brothers except instead of the white, they were black with silver tips at the tips. He squeals and giggles in delight at the attention. His eyes looked excited and happy. "I think the name's good. The one you're holding should be Haku. He looks so happy and pure."

My mom squeals, "I love them! Alright, let's go and get them a check up." She holds Sakura's hand while Inuyasha carried the babies. It is still a little hard for me to walk normally with my right side still being weak. "Kagome, after this I hope you don't have any plans after this. We need to go shopping for stuff for the babies. We're also going to have to get you two your own place at this rate. Close by of course so I can see my grandbabies all the time."

"Wait…whoa there mama…we're not even out of high school yet…"

"Oh I know Kagome, but you already have a decent size for a family, you can't possibly fit all of you in this tiny shrine. You don't have to worry about a thing though. I just meant we make the shed into a small cabin for you to live. You won't have to worry about bills or anything since you still live here, but there will be more room space."

I look at Inuyasha, how did all this happen so fast. And yet, I couldn't feel and sadness or fear for what was happening to me. I just felt a strange happiness about all of this. I was having a family with Inuyasha. Sakura was turning four and we have two new born babies as well now. I can't help but smile at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

I look up to see Inuyasha staring at me and I blush. "Oh…uh…nothing…"

"Spill it"

"No"

"Come on Kagome, what was the smile for?"

"Just drop it will you?"

"No, not until you tell me."

"Ugh, forget it!"

"Kagome, tell me!"

"Would you two stop fighting! The doctor's ready to see us now." We look over to see my mom waving us over and notice how close we were together. I blush and go towards my mother. I feel Inuyasha behind me, so I know he's following.

**(Kikyo POV)**

**Where the hell did the babies come from?"**

"**Relax, this made our jobs a lot easier. They'll exhaust Kagome and Inuyasha. They're just teens; they can't take care of three kids. When they are least expect it, we'll get them…"**

"**Well Naraku, we'll see about that."**

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I'll update soon. Please review and help out in this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm writing the next chapter in the same day because my friend is now obsessed with the babies and is going to be seen more often making random notes in this story ha ha. She will be known as HorseGal248. So, here's the next chapter!**

**HorseGal248: HI HI PPL IM NOT CRAZY!!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

"Inuyasha? Why do you think they were out there?"

"They're half-demons."

"So?"

"The mother didn't want them for whatever reason. Because they're half-demons the mother probably was disgusted and abandoned them, or pressure from the village got to her, there are plenty of reasons why they could have been out there. No one likes half-demons; we almost always grow up alone."

"I want to keep them…all of them…like my mom said…we can be a family…" I blush and look down, "I mean...if you want to…of course…I can always do this alone…if you don't…"

"Keh, as if you could…they're half-demon they're going to be hard to handle. Especially since there are three at the same time."

"So does that mean you'll help?"

"Yeah whatever…So, do I have to go with you to this…shopping…thing of yours?" He looks at me with pleading eyes. He knew what shopping meant when it came to girls now.

I giggle, "How about you start on the cabin my mom was talking about. You know, make us a little home of our own. I'm sure mom and I can handle the kids."

He sighs in relief as I tell my mom what we were going to do.

They were boys and actually weren't only a week old, but were tiny because of starvation. They were actually three in a half months old. We could already tell the difference between the two. They were polar opposites. Shiro is a quiet observer while Haku is a giggling bundle of energy.

(**HorseGal248: heads up the babies are based off hitusgaya from bleach is Shiro and Hauk is from naruto. Oh and yes I know I have bad grammar but guess what I DON"T CARE… oh and SHIRO SHALL ALWAYS BE MINE SO NO TOUCHY!!**

**Nature: *shakes head* I'm so sorry I brought her in here. Please don't throw food at me! **

**HorseGal248: Hey, you seem as though you don't love me. L OH…and if your going to throw food can you throw chocolate chip cookies!!!!**

**Nature: Anywhosits…back to the story)**

Inuyasha sprints for home while we all pile into the car and head for the mall. "So, what would we need…we should think of the list before we get there."

"Well, you'll need a stroller for two. You'll need breaks since you're still weak, plus it makes it easier to carry stuff too. Then there are cribs, blankets, clothes, toys, diapers, bottles, formula, and food."

"Alright, and we should get them stuff that goes by their personalities. I hate that twin matching stuff. They're different people, they're not clones."

She laughs and nods. "Well, if you'd like. We'll only get them a few things for now. They grow extremely fast each month."

"Sounds good to me."

After a few hours, we had the stroller, a few toys for them to play with, the diapers, the food and formula, the bottles, and the cribs. Those we got the same ones for both of them since it doesn't really match any personality really. We have all of that in the car already, it's a good thing mom has a minivan, and now we have to get the baby blankets and their clothes. Those we were going to have different to match the babies.

"What do you think we should get for each of them?"

"Well, first we need to see what's there. We'll know when we see it."

As we look for the baby blankets, I spot one with a bunch of puppies on it. "Oh my gosh, mom this is perfect! They're both half dog demons, so right now, they're basically puppies. Let's get the blue one with snowflakes and the white wolves for Shiro."

"Okay…oh and how about the yellow one with the suns and yellow labs for Haku? You said they were opposites right? So it's only fitting."

"Yeah I like it. Now onto the clothes!" We giggle going over to the baby section.

We got them both sneakers and sandals, (One pair is white and one pair is black for both sneakers and sandals) four pairs of jeans, and four t-shirts. Each shirt was a different color. One was red with white stripes, one was blue with a red number eight on it, one was yellow a red fire truck in the middle, and the last one was green with a white trip on the sleeves and collar. We also got two jackets that zipped up in case it was cold, one was red and one was blue. The socks were all white ankle socks.

We go home exhausted and the first thing we see is a roof that wasn't there before. Inuyasha finished the little cabin already. "Inuyasha always was a fast worker…wow…"

We park the car and I get out. I call, "Inuyasha! Come here and help us with this stuff!" I see the sun start to set. How long were we gone actually?" I look at my watch and see it was almost eight. Wow, no wonder why he finished already.

He lands right in front of me, "Finally, what took you guys so long?"

"We had a lot of things to get. How far did you get with our house?"

"It's done."

"Done? Already?"

"Keh, I'm not as slow as you pathetic humans."

"Well, sooorry!" I walk toward the trunk and set up the stroller. I put Shiro and Haku inside first. We put the food supplies and diapers in the bottom basket. "We're going to need your help carrying the cribs inside, they're a bit heavy."

"Got it." He walks over to the trunk and grabs a box with all the crib pieces inside in each hand and walks back to where the cabin is. I look down to see Sakura attempting to carry the bags with the clothes and blankets in it.

I chuckle and say, "Come on Sakura, let us help you with that." I leave her with one bag while I take one and put it on the top of the stroller as I roll them after Inuyasha and my mom takes the other one. "After this I am so lying down and resting."

**Well there you have it! What do you think? Let me know by reviewing!**

**HorseGal248: awwwww no cookies…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know why the reviews are slowing down; I hardly got any the last couple of chapters. Come on guys, if I don't have a lot of reviews, I'm going to assume the story isn't that good unless I hear some feedback. I hope this chapter is going to get some more response, if not I'm not going to have too much confidence in this sequel.**

**Chapter 9**

When I catch up to Inuyasha, I was amazed. The house was already made and completed. The only thing left was to decorate it and fill it up to make it a home. "Inuyasha, this is awesome! How did you do this so fast?"

"Well, I'm good at building things. I had to do this sort of thing a lot when I was little. It's finished, but there's nothing in it."

"We can do that part together, but first we need to take care of the babies. They need food in them and fast. They won't be skin and bones anymore with us here." I reach down to get the milk formula and two bottles. "Will you feed Haku while I feed Shiro?" He nods and I take everything into the kitchen to get it ready.

I hear my mom playing with Sakura and Shippo. I guess he came over to play. I walk back over to hand Inuyasha one of the bottles and I pick up Shiro and let him suck on the bottle to get the milk. He does the same with Haku. I look at him and begin to watch. He looked like a true father already; maybe we can really be a family. I can't help myself from smiling at the thought.

"What are you looking at wench?" I feel my eye twitch; maybe not. He always ruins the moment with that mouth of his.

"Kagome dear?"

"Yes Mama?"

"I'm going to take the two to the park for a while. That way you two can get your new home ready after you feed them. They're bound to go to sleep after they're done. Don't forget to burp them after they are half way done with the milk."

"Alright, bye Mama!" I burp the baby as I'm told and Inuyasha copies me.

They burp simultaneously and I giggle; they were twins alright. "Ah what the hell!"

I look at Inuyasha sharply. "Inuyasha! You can't curse in front of them!"

"But Kagome…he threw up on me" He whined and I started laughing.

"Aw, is the big bad demon afraid of a little puke?"

"Shut up!" I laugh at his expression. I put Shiro in the stroller and take Haku from Inuyasha to put him in front of his brother, so they could sleep.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. What are we going to do about plumbing and electricity any way?"

"I called Miroku, he knows someone who can set that up for us. The furniture, we're going to have to find a way to get ourselves."

"We'll need money for that, but we can figure that out." I pull him up the stairs into the bathroom. "Turn around." I grab a hand cloth and wet it in the sink. I rub off the throw up off of his shoulder. "You might want to just use a different shirt and I'll throw this into the wash."

"Alright then." After I got most of it off, he took off his shirt.

"I didn't mean right here, geez."

"What's the big deal? The smell is bugging me and I want it off of me." I take it and walk over to the washing machine; I turn it on and walk back over to him.

"Are you going to show me around the cabin then?"

"Sure, I guess." I follow him back down stairs and toward our new home. I think it's a bit pathetic that my first new home is right on my mother's property, but I am still too young to do everything on my own. So it's for the best.

About a week in a half later, the house was completely set. Furniture and all. Inuyasha created four bedrooms, one bathroom, and a living room that was connected to the kitchen. It was amazing how he managed to make this.

My bedroom was right next to his while Sakura and the twins were right across from us. The twins shared while Sakura had her own room. Basically, Inuyasha's room was the shed and he built the house off of that so his room looked the same. I brought all of my stuff from my room down into my new room. We made Sakura's room off of all my stuff that I was too old for or didn't want. We also got some of her favorite possessions from her home with Izayoi. The twins' room was filled with the stuff that we got for them so far.

The kitchen was small, but effective. The refrigerator was against the wall facing the door with a short stretch of countertops. The sink was right next to the fridge and the stove was next to that. We have a table in the middle of the living room with chairs pulled close to it on top of a red rug. There were couches against the walls as well. Next to the door against the wall was a bookshelf. That's all we had for now, there wasn't much room, but if they wanted to play, they could always go outside.

Right now, we were setting up Sakura's birthday party. We had balloons everywhere, a large table with a bunch of different foods on it, a radio that we pulled outside for music, and a bunch of silly games set up for the kids to play.

Sakura was so happy that her family grew to such a large number. She had her brother Inuyasha, the twins as her nephews, she counts me as her sister, she calls my mom her grandmother, and Sango and Miroku became her aunt and uncle.

"Sissy, I want to play! Can we play tag?"

"Sure, who's up for tag with Sakura?" Everyone raises their hands. "Alright Sakura, since you're the birthday girl, who do you want to be it?"

"I want to be it!" Everyone runs in different directions away from Sakura. Inuyasha was the only one who had to slow down in these kinds of games. Shippo was tiny enough for her to be able to keep up, and the rest of us were human. I noticed he went slowly enough for her to keep up, but just enough to stay out of her reach. He acts all stubborn about it, but I can see what he's doing. He's staying just beyond her reach to challenge her, she tries harder and harder, making her better at whatever she's trying to beat him at. She's gotten faster and faster just trying to catch him. So he's always her target. I look back to see her chasing him, just as I thought she would be doing. I giggle until I feel an unwanted presence.

I run into something hard and feel someone rap an arm around me and pull me close. I look up into golden eyes. "You feel that? They're back."

I blush and nod, "What are we going to do? Everyone is here, what if they hurt the kids?" I look over to see Sakura and Shippo laughing as everyone stood and watched. My mom was laughing and clapping her hands. Sango and Miroku looked as on guard as we were, they obviously felt them here too. The twins watched in amusement; Shiro just watched and observed their movements as if he were studying how to do it, while Haku just giggled and squeals as he claps his hands again and again.

"I won't let them hurt you…any of you. I'll protect my family." He pulls me back towards the group as I take in a deep breath. So he does count us as his family. We walk over to Sango and Miroku.

"We know, we can feel them too. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Miroku. We need to get the kids out of here though. I don't…we don't want them to get hurt."

"Sweetie? Is something wrong?" I look over to see my mom's worried look.

"Mom, there's something we have to tell you…"

**Well there you go everyone. Please review, it upsets me to not see any lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So let me get this straight…This man named Naraku is after you? And this is because of Kikyo? Why would she do such a thing? Are you sure you are not mistaken?"

"Yes Mom, we're absolutely sure. This is the same man that put me and Sakura in the hospital. Kikyo is after Inuyasha and feels as if she needs to get rid of me to get him. We feel their presence here right now. With all the kids here, this can end very badly."

"Oh my…should we call the cops?"

"They won't get here fast enough."

"But Inuyasha, the more help that comes, the better chance we have of catching them."

"Keh, fine."

I watch my mom run into the house to call the police as I try to think of a plan.

Sango says, "We need to find a place to hide the kids. Where is the safest place around here…?"

"We can put them in the well house and Miroku and I can put a barrier around it to keep them out. Even use our sutras just in case."

Miroku looks over to the small shrine in the back, "Yeah that will work."

I run over to the kids and say, "How about we all go in the well house and play these games?"

"Okie dokie" The kids run into the shrine and we put up the barrier right away.

I see my mom go to the back of the house. "Mama? What are you doing?" She comes back with two daggers in her hands. My eyes go wide as I see my mother handle two very large sharp daggers. She twirls them around and goes into a fighting stance. I'm pretty sure all of our jaws drop after seeing this.

"I always knew these would come in handy one day."

"Mama! You know how to fight?"

"Well, after your father left…I knew I'd need to be able to defend my family. So I learned how to fight with these in combat. Good thing that I did too. Now I can help guard the kids while you all get rid of that bad man." I look at Inuyasha and his drawn sword. Sango was walking back over in her demon slayer uniform as well. Miroku had his staff and his sutras. _What do I have?_

"Well…how am I supposed to fight? I haven't learned how to yet."

My mom thinks for a second before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the back of the house where she got her weapons. She opens a floor board that was disguised as grass that I never knew was there. "You won't be a marksman right away obviously. But you remind me so much of my sister…she was an ace archer. Maybe you'll have just as much luck." I was shocked; not only did I learn that my mother hid a storage unit of weapons, but that I reminded her of her dead sister. She never talks about auntie.

"Thanks Mama. I'll try my best." The evil aura gets stronger and we all turn to the direction it was coming from. My mom walks over to the front of the shrine while we all get ready for battle. I was by Inuyasha's side while Sango and Miroku were on either side of us. Now I understand why she had me take all of those archery classes. To get ready for today. I thought those were just for fun, I never thought about using it to fight. I get the bow and arrow ready.

We see two forms start to appear. Naraku and Kikyou were here. I hear him chuckle, "Ah, so you knew we were coming did you? Well that won't be enough. The girl is mine." Before anyone could even think enough to move someone grabs me from behind and I feel a lot of wind. The next thing I know is some demon was handing me over to Naraku.

"Who the hell are you?"

"This is Juromaru. He's been watching you all for me."

(Inuyasha POV)

"Give us back Kagome!" I watch her try to squirm her way out of his grasp with a horrified look on her face. He terrorized her the last time. From that close, a bow and arrow won't do any damage.

"Quit moving around bitch!" He punches the back of her head and she falls limp.

"Kagome! ...You bastard…" I feel fire and see red in my eyes for a split second before it goes away. A purple and black cloud appears out of nowhere and the next thing I know is that I'm alone. "What the hell is going on?" I look around to see purple and black walls, floors, and roof. I feel the wall and realize it was flesh. By the look of how strong the miasma is, I was inside Naraku's body. I take in a deep breath as my pulse gets stronger and my eyes flash red. I look down at my claws just as they grow longer and sharper than I've ever seen them. I can also feel my fangs growing just the same way. "Damn." I growled out. I run to find Naraku so I can kill him.

I can hear Sango and Miroku fighting somewhere deep inside Naraku's body. I follow the source of the noise to find Sango and Miroku standing side by side. I run over to them. "Inuyasha? What happened to you?"

I see Miroku's feared expression. "Inuyasha…are you still with us?"

"Keh, yeah it's still me monk. It looks like I'm transformed…but I've got a clear head."

Sango looks confused, "Okay…someone explain…why does Inuyasha appear to be full demon?"

"Inuyasha's demon blood takes over when his life is close to death to protect itself. My guess is that the miasma is so heavy here, that his demon side is more prominent." More evil chuckling before Naraku appears before them.

He still held Kagome, "What will you do now Inuyasha? Your beloved in the arms of another man." He runs his hand up her shirt towards her chest.

I growl, "Get your vile hands away from her!" I charge at Naraku and while pulling Kagome out of his grasp, I use iron reaver soul stealer. I pull back and am with Sango and Miroku again. I feel Kagome shift as she regains consciousness.

"I-Inu…yasha…" All of a sudden the miasma doubles and I feel as if my blood is on fire. I feel my body pulse before I'm in utter darkness.

**What do you think? Any ideas? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**That's a lot better. Now I'm getting reviews again. I've gotten some pretty cool ideas that I couldn't wait to try out. So, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

**(Kikyo POV)**

"**Well then, I guess they were right about you Kikyo. What happened to you? You used to be such a good girl."**

"**Haven't you realized yet? It was all an act! I never wanted to do half the things I did. Now that this has all happened, I don't have to pretend anymore. But, Kagome got in my way this time so she needs to be taken out of my way. Now, be a good auntie and get out of the way. I'm going to get rid of those half-breeds in there."**

"**Not on your life." I watch as she gets into her fighting stance. I get my bow ready and shoot an arrow at her. In blinding speed, she cuts the arrows before they reach her. My jaw drops in surprise. _Who knew auntie could actually fight like this! _I regain my composure quickly though. _I'll get the brats this way then_. I aim my arrow straight at the barrier. Spiritual energy will break through a weaker priestess's barrier easily. As I release the arrow, the barrier weakens but doesn't break.**

"**Argh! This is so frustrating! Why didn't it fall?" I get three arrows at the same time and shoot them all at the same time towards the barrier. She gets ready to block the arrows this time. She wasn't ready the first time because she didn't know what I was aiming at. I shoot another one at her and since she was focused on the other arrows, this one hit her in the stomach.**

"**Ugh…" She slides to the floor and the barrier breaks. I see the toddlers crawl out with the two small children right behind them.**

"**What did you do to sissy?"**

**Shippo throws a ball of his fox magic at me, burning my bow and making me drop it. "Yeah, what did you do to Kagome!"**

"**She's probably dead by now along with the other half-breed." Sakura was so angry you could almost see her aura glowing red.**

**The metal fan appears in the air and she grabs at it. This is the thing Naraku warned me about. Damn! I don't have my bow anymore, the twerp burnt it. She twirls in the air and slices in the air. I get blown back and get a gash down my chest. I…can't…move…**

**That's when I hear the sirens. Crap! They called the police and I can't escape. I helplessly watch the half demon brat run off right as some bastard puts my hands in cuffs behind my back.**

(Kagome POV)

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" This wasn't the Inuyasha that I knew; he was different somehow. His eyes were blood red with blue irises and he had purple streaks across his face. I wince as his growing claws dig into my skin, drawing blood. I tap at his shoulder and slightly shake him.

He starts growling at me as he glares down at me. "Inuyasha…it's me…Kagome…don't you recognize me?" He throws me away from him and I stumble as Sango helps me up. He continues to stare at me as if trying to figure something out.

"What's…going on…with me…" We all look at Inuyasha who was holding his head in his hands.

Naraku cuts in, "Why the hesitation, Inuyasha?" The miasma gets stronger and I see Sango and Miroku falter. Miroku's training is what's keeping him alright through the poisonous air and Sango's demon slayer mask helps her. I fall to my knees and I hear Miroku and Sango call my name in worried voices. I didn't have anything to proctect me from the miasma and it was getting hard to breathe.

"You're hurting my mate…you must die!" _What did he just say? _The next thing I know, Inuyasha is attacking Naraku. Who now looked confused and shocked. He probably thought that in his demon state, he'd attack the closest person, which was me, and knowing our friends would try to stop him, that they'd be next for getting in his way. His plan backfired thankfully.

"Why are you attacking me Inuyasha? I am not your enemy."

"To hell with that." He growled, "No one gets to touch mate except alpha."

"S-Sango…what is he…talking about? What's with the…'mate' and…'alpha' stuff?"

"Well, he's a half dog demon remember? Dogs view their pack as their family. He views us as his pack. Males pick their mates, but it's the female's choice to accept or not. Inuyasha views himself as the alpha male in his pack and he's picked you as his mate. He's in love with you and is taking out the present threat to his pack." If I wasn't so weak from the miasma, I'm sure I would blush at the thought of Inuyasha loving me. _He views me as his mate? Does that really mean that he loves me? Am…am I in love with him?_

While Naraku is distracted with Inuyasha, a blast of wind occurs and Naraku gets cut in half. "Aargh!" Inuyasha finishes him off with an attack called the 'Wind Scar'. All the miasma disappears and they were out of Naraku and in front of my house again.

Sakura turns back to normal and begins to make a purring sound as she hugs me. Inuyasha stays full demon though.

"Sakura, inside with the pups now."

"Okay big brother." Sakura runs to where the rest of my family was. He looks at Sango and Miroku. They knew what he wanted and left us alone. This was supposed to be between the alpha dog and his mate. Others who interfered would be attacked and killed.

"Inuyasha I-"

"Mate is hurt." The miasma was gone so I felt a lot better. "My fault." Then I realized he was talking about my arms which had claw marks and blood dripping down them.

"Oh it's alright, I'm fine." He walks slowly over to me as if not to frighten me and lifts my sleeves up to my shoulders. I see where his claws dug into my skin and he starts to whine as he looks over me, "Anywhere else?"

"No, I'm f-" I couldn't finish my sentence because of my face turning bright red as he licks the wounds and the blood off my arms. "What…what are you…doing…Inuyasha?"

"Demon saliva will heal mate faster." I look down at the ground as he continues.

"So what's going on, why didn't you change back yet?"

"I am the full-demon inside the half-demon body. We didn't change back because I won't let him come out till something else is done…Will you become my mate?"

"I heard you say that earlier…what exactly is that?"

"Kind of like humans have husband and wife, but it's a lot stronger. Inu-youkai mate for life. There's no such thing as divorce for mates."

"So…you're asking me…to marry you?" I was completely in shock. I didn't even know he liked me till now.

"In a sense, yes. The half-demon is too scared to say anything, but I'm not. You are who I want and I don't have pathetic human emotions holding me back from letting you know that."

He growls and I put my hand on his arm. "Can I have time to think about it? That's a pretty big decision." He nods and grabs my wrist to pull me into his lap. I squeal and he starts nipping at my neck.

"Yes, but please hurry. I can't wait to mate you."

I shiver, what he was doing to my neck felt really good. "Mate me? What do you mean?"

"Well, how do you think we make our bond? We make love and I make my mark so everyone knows you're mine." _Yeah, did I say my face was burning before? Now it's on fire. _"I'll let your half-demon out now."

"Um…shouldn't I get off you first?" He chuckles and he sticks his nose to my neck again and closes his eyes. As he smells my neck, the lines on his cheeks disappear and he turns back to his normal self.

His eyes remained closed as he continues to smell at my neck. "Hmmm." He made a noise like Sakura; like he was purring. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "Smells…good…"

"U-uh…I-Inu…yasha…um…" His eyes shoot open and he jumps up too fast, making me fall back on my butt. "Oomph!"

"K-Kagome? What happened? W-why was I…?" His face turns as red as mine as I explained everything from when Naraku had him transform to what he told me about the mating. He kept focusing on my arms as I spoke.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it so far? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Uh…Inuyasha? Are you…alright?" My face was still burning red after filling Inuyasha in on what happened while he was transformed. I look at him to see that his face was as red as mine and he was looking at me in a daze.

"I…I really…said that…out loud…to you?"

"Um…yeah…"

"So…what was your answer?" He looks down so his bangs were covering his eyes.

"I said I needed some time to think because becoming…um…mates…is a big step."

"Right…"

We stay there in an awkward silence until… "Waah!" The babies were starting to cry. I run over to them remembering how moments before we were all in danger. The kids must be worried when we didn't show up with the others.

I see my mother trying to sooth the babies while the others stood helplessly by her side. I call to get their attention, "Haku! Shiro!" They look over to see me and stop crying almost immediately.

That's when I freeze. Shiro was up and walking…well…stumbling really…over to me. "Mama." It was Shiro's first word too. Haku shortly followed suit except his first word was "Mommy" as he stumbled towards me.

I kneel down with tears in my eyes, "Yes, Mommy's here." Shiro and Haku finally make it over to me and I pull them both into my lap and hug them. I sooth them by rubbing their backs and saying how everything would be just fine and that I was there for them. I see Sango and Miroku smiling at us. Miroku had an arm around her waist at a respectable place; thankfully he wasn't so stupid as to ruin the moment like this. After everything we've been through just now, he wasn't going to get Sango pissed at him. Shippo and Sakura sitting at their feet, smiling as well.

I feel a presence behind me, but I knew immediately that it was Inuyasha. The twins stumbled out of my lap to go to him so they could make sure he was okay as well. "Daddy?" His eyes go wide as he heard Haku speak to him for the first time.

"Dad okay too?" Shiro was already forming simple sentences! _Half-demons sure do learn fast don't they? So much has happened to us in such a small amount of time._

"Kagome, Miroku and I will take Shippo home. It's been a long day."

My mom speaks next, "Yes you all deserve some rest. Let's go put the kids to sleep; they've had it rough back here as well. They were very worried and wanted to help. I tried to keep them all still, but a demon and three half-demons are very difficult to handle by yourself. I couldn't stop Sakura from going, I do apologize for being so reckless."

"Mama, don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, Sakura is very strong for her age and would have been nearly impossible to stop once she gets her mind set to something."

"Keh, she would have gone no matter what you'd have done. She's half-demon and our first and strongest instinct is to protect what is dear to us. Kagome's family to her and if she lost her, then she wouldn't be worthy to even be the half that she is. It's the way we view things. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her…" Our faces burn red at the last part of his outburst and turn away so we couldn't see each other's face.

Mom starts to giggle and picks Sakura up to start walking towards the hut as we continue to not look at each other and sooth the twins. Once they were calm, I pick Haku up and Inuyasha does the same with Shiro and we start to go towards our new home.

"Inuyasha, don't think we're done with that conversation yet. We need to sort some things out about all that. Once they're all in bed and sleeping, we need to talk." I see him gulp and nod; at least I knew he was as nervous as I was about all this. He looks as if he were still in deep thought about everything when I feel my knees give out. I was still weak and with all the running around, my body was exhausted. Before I can straighten myself up, I feel two strong arms rap around my waist tightly. Inuyasha pulls me in close as he asks, "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit tired myself. It's been a long day." He hands me Shiro so that I had a baby in each arm. One arm stays at my waist as the other goes down to the back of my knees. I let out a small squeak as he picks me up. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed. I don't need you falling…especially with the kids in your arms." I roll my eyes; _in other words you got worried and_ _you are too stubborn to admit it or to say anything. _

First, we go to the twins' room to tuck them in and they fall asleep right away. Then, we check on Sakura to see she was also fast asleep. So, we go into my room. He puts me down on my bed, but before he leaves I grab the edge of his shirt.

He looks down at me in surprise and I blush as I realized what I just did. "We're not done with the conversation yet remember?" He nods and I ask the question that has really been bugging me from the beginning of all this. "Um…I wanted to know first…did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"About wanting to mate me?"

He runs a hand through his long silver hair, "I don't know. I don't even remember saying it…"

"Oh…"

"We'll talk about it later, get some sleep Kagome." I lay down and pull the covers over me as I watch Inuyasha leave.

(Normal POV)

"So what do you say Miroku?"

"I say it's a great idea! This will totally get Inuyasha and Kagome together!"

Sango smiles evilly, "I think Ms. Higurashi will watch the kids for them too. It's perfect."

Miroku says, "So, we start this weekend?" Sango nods as they continue their walk and their plotting to get the two love birds together.

**Well, I still have no idea what their idea will be yet, but I'm sure either I will get a great idea from a review or I'll come up with something sooner or later. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hey Kags, there's a carnival this weekend. Do you want to go? I already asked Miroku and Inuyasha to come."

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great! It's tonight so we plan on meeting at the Ferris wheel at seven o' clock. Sound good to you?"

"Yep, see you then."

"Wear something cute for once!" She waves as she shuts my front door behind her. I look at the clock to see that it was five. I heard about this carnival, it's about a half hour drive to get there.

I go upstairs to start picking out what I was going to wear. _Why does it matter what I wear to a carnival? Oh yeah, it's Sango…she says that to me for everything. _

I take out my black mini-skirt and ballet flats. _Those would do…now…what should I use for my shirt… _I find a green off the shoulder blouse and decided to take a shower now and to start getting ready. I can always get there early to check the place out.

After the shower, I blow-dry my hair and leave it down to wave to the middle of my back. I get changed into what I decided to wear and put on a little mascara and lip gloss, just for the heck of it.

It was now six-thirty. I look for Inuyasha to see that he was in his room painting the twins. "That's cute; I like how you have the background describing their different personalities in a way."

He looks over his shoulder to look at me. "Yeah, I thought we could have a bunch of portraits of all of them as they grow up. That way when we're all grown up, we can look back to see how much they have all changed."

"I love that idea. Are you ready to go? Sango said we should be there by seven."

"Yeah, just give me a second to change. These have paint all over them."

"I noticed you always paint in the same ones, is that so you're not always covered in paint no matter what you wear?"

"Makes a lot of sense doesn't it?"

"Well I was just asking."

"So are you going to watch me change or are you going to get out of my room?"

"Well that was rude!" I storm out of the hut to find my mom. "Oh Mama, could you do me a favor and watch the kids for a bit? We want to go out with Sango and Miroku a little bit."

"Of course dear, have fun."

"Thanks mama." Inuyasha comes out in black washed out jeans, black sneakers, a white wife beater and a red collared shirt that he left unbuttoned. He looked really good, I must admit. "Ready?"

"Keh, yeah I guess so." I walk over to my red pickup truck and when I walk over to the driver's side… "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in the car?"

Inuyasha sighs, he's used to the whole chivalry way of acting. I've noticed that he doesn't like it when I'm doing something that he could do for me. "I'll drive."

"But, it's my car."

"So? We're going to the same place as it is." He opens the passenger side for me and I roll my eyes as I get in. He walks back over to the driver's side and starts the car.

We get to the Ferris wheel and we wait for the others. Inuyasha's phone vibrates in his pocket and without even looking at it he puts it to his ear. "Where are you Miroku? I thought you guys said to be here by seven? What's keeping you?" He listens to what Miroku has to say before responding, "And do you know where Sango is then?" He waits for Miroku to explain again before he growls. "How is it that the two that make the plans can't show up? What do we do now?...Fine, whatever" He hangs up the phone, "They're not coming. Sango was called in with her father for a demon slayer mission thing and Miroku was told to help his master at the temple. Do you want to stay and have fun here without them?"

"Well, I do…but do you?"

"I don't really care. Might of as well since we're already here."

"Alright so what do you want to do first?"

"I dunno…how about this Ferris wheel. That way we have time to think of something to do and we can see the whole Carnival so we know what's here. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea." We get on line and wait for our turn.

After an awkward silence I ask, "So…have you thought anymore about this whole mating thing? Now is a great time to figure all of this stuff out."

He blushes and nods, "Yeah I've thought about it a lot lately…so…what do you think about it?"

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"So…you answer first."

"I don't want to."

I whine because I wanted to know his answer. I couldn't get it out of my head since I found out what his demon side thinks. I also figured out that I truly was actually in love with Inuyasha. I just hope that it's mutual.

It was our turn and we get inside to sit down and the man working the ride puts on the metal rails to make sure we don't fall out or anything. We sit in silence till we get to the top where the ride stops. I look over the side to see him fiddling with something in the machine. "I think we'll be up here for a while." I look over to see him getting tense. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" He closes his eyes tightly shut and clenches his hands into fists. "Inuyasha?" I put my hand on his to see if he'll tell me what's wrong.

When his eyes open I see them slightly pink. "Smell…good…want…"

"What?" He was turning into his full demon again…_but what was doing it? What smells? _

"Kagome…" I look at him to see that he still had his golden eyes but was surrounded by pink and his fangs and claws were a bit longer than usual. He was still his half-demon self, but his demon side was trying to take over. "Kagome…want…mate…"

"Huh? What's going on Inuyasha? Why are you transforming?" I squeak as he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me in closer to him. He puts his face in the corner of my neck to start nuzzling and smelling me.

"Good…smell…Kagome…" His fangs graze my neck as he talks, making me shiver. Then I notice that the wind was blowing my hair into Inuyasha. The wind made my scent go straight to Inuyasha's nose which was probably causing the transformation. His demon side wanted me badly, so now it came out.

This was a good a time as any to get some information out. "Inuyasha, do you want to be my mate?"

"Yes…"

"Do you love me?"

"Why want to mate you if no love you?" I blush and nod. _So Inuyasha loves me too, that's reassuring. _

"You need to go back to your half-demon self though. Who knows what will happen when you're like this." The Ferris wheel begins to move again. He starts to bite at my neck making any thought process I had before impossible. I put a hand to his chest to get him to stop, but he takes it the wrong way and pulls me tighter to him. I try to push harder and he growls. I look up to see his golden eyes looking at me without the pink. He got his control back now.

"K-Kagome?...What…what just happened?"

Might of as well have some fun with this now that I know his feelings for me. "You told me again how you wanted to be my mate and that you were in love with me." His face went as red as his over shirt.

"I…I did?" The ride stops and we get out.

"Uh-huh I had no idea you felt that way Inuyasha. I walk over to him, making him back up to a wall. I lean into him and put my arms around his neck. "Why wouldn't you tell me how you were in love with me? We could have had so much fun together."

"Uh…I…um…" I smile wickedly as I run a finger down his chest. This was going to be a lot of fun. "Uh…well…"

I laugh and grab his hand to lead him towards a bench. He follows me reluctantly and sits down.

"So…do you feel the same way?"

W-what?" I look into his eyes to see he was looking at me seriously and I saw hope in his eyes.

"Do…do you…uh…love me back…" He looks down to hide his eyes with his bangs. _Wow…that means he really is in love with me…not just his demon-side…but his human side too._

"Well…" I look down and blush, "Yeah…I…I do love you…Inuyasha." I see out of the corner of my eye that his head shoots up to look at me.

He cups my chin to make me look at him in the eyes. "Do you mean it Kagome? Do you really love me?"

I get lost in his eyes as I try to nod, momentarily forgetting he was holding my chin so I couldn't move my head, "Yes I do." He surprises me by pulling me into him in a tight embrace. I lean into his chest and hug him back.

"I was so afraid of telling you…I thought it wouldn't be the same…and…I didn't want to lose you."

"I had the same reason to not tell you…so…how about we finish tonight as a date?" He smiles and nods.

We went on just about every ride here and now we were sitting to watch the fireworks show that they were putting on. His ears were flat on his head because of the loud noise they made. We were sitting on the ground and I was sitting in his lap as he hugged me to his chest. Tonight was perfect.

"Kagome?...Can I try something?" I look back at him and nod. _What does he want to try? _My thoughts were answered as he kisses me. I was surprised at first, but I soon got into it and closed my eyes as I kissed him back with all of my love put into the kiss.

We part for air and get up to head home with stupid smiles on our faces.

**So what do you think? No one gave me any ideas for this chapter, but I tried my best! Please review!**


	14. epilogue

**Epilogue**

I see Sango and Miroku with their new baby son. Miroku finally stopped his perverted advances on other women…well…he was still pretty bad with Sango, but they're married and he hardly even looks at other women now.

It's been five years since we all met. Sango decided to follow her father's footsteps and is now leader of the demon slayer clan with her little brother training hard as co-leader. He was now in high school. Miroku helped the clan as a spiritual exterminator for the demons.

As for me and Inuyasha, I am still going to college to become a doctor and work in a hospital whenever they need an extra pair of hands. Inuyasha stays home with the kids. Sakura was now nine years old while the twins were both five. Shippo comes over every day to play. Oh and there's another little one now. Her name is Azukra and she just turned one a couple of days ago.

My pickup truck had to be traded in with a mountaineer so I could fit all the kids in the car when we went out. My mother enjoys having a bunch of kids running around and laughing, she's turned into an amazing grandmother.

I pull into the driveway to have four little ones run up to me. Shippo now being a lot bigger, can't jump onto my shoulders anymore. So, when he reaches me he hugs me. "Hey Kagome. How was school today?"

"It was good Shippo, thank you for asking. How is everything?"

"My father got promoted yesterday!"

"Well, that's great! Tell him I said congratulations."

"Will do."

Sakura reaches me next. "Hi Sissy!"

"Hello Sakura, how have the twins been for your brother?"

"Well, Haku kept on pulling on his ears and Shiro drew on the walls."

I chuckle as the twins made it to me. "Have you two been causing problems for your father again?"

"We just wanted to play Mommy."

"Yeah, he was being boring."

"I heard you made quite a bit of a mess in there Shiro, did you clean it up?"

"No…"

"Go get a bucket and fill it with water and some of the Clorox to wash the walls. Haku, why don't you help your brother?"

"Awww…but mom…"

"No buts, go on and do it. Next time don't do something you know you're not supposed to."

They slump their shoulders as they do what they're told. I go to find Inuyasha trying to change Azukra's diaper. I kiss his shoulder blade and he asks, "How long is this school thing going to go for anyway?"

"Well, since I'm only taking a course at a time and it's only for a few hours a week. It's going to take a long time, does it really matter that I'm gone for those few hours?"

He finishes her diaper and turns around to pull me close. "Well, with five kids running around it's hard to get any alone time with you as it is."

I kiss his nose, "That's the problem with having a family. Besides, at least we're together and you don't have to worry about them being half demon and being alone or picked on. Look at everything they have. Inuyasha was now a full demon and he works on call as a bodyguard or security guard whenever someone needs him for a little extra cash in the pocket. He looks and acts completely the same and still had his human emotions. We made sure of that when we made the wish on the shikon jewel and the jewel was now gone so we didn't have any more problems.

Azukra was probably going to be the strongest of us all though. She was the first perfect balanced half-demon. The demon blood that flows through her is in perfect sync with the spiritual energy from Kagome. So she's half demon, half priestess.

We were all living happily with our new families. We no longer lived on my mother's property, but the hut remains in case we wish to visit or they have guests. We have the house next door and Sango and Miroku have the one on the other side of my mothers. With all of us so close, we'll have little ones running around here all the time and we have a very close knit family.

These half-demon pups will never have the feeling of being alone like Inuyasha did for most of his life. They have us, each other, their grandmother, their uncles Souta, Kohaku, and Miroku, their aunt Sango, they view Sango's father as a grandfather figure, and they have their new cousin now that Sango and Miroku just had a baby. They named him Taru. They have a huge family now and so do I.

**Well there's the end of the story for you. My new name is going to be InuyashaLover561. Learn it, Remember it, Love it! Till my next story, see ya!**


End file.
